In a conventional vibratory tool, such as an electric hammer, a vibration proof mechanism having more than one element made of an elastic material is interposed between the vibratory tool body and the handle thereof. The number of the vibration proof elements is usually two, and the two elements are arranged on an axis which is substantially perpendicular to the longitudinal axis of the vibratory tool body. The perpendicular axis is referred to as a transverse axis. Since the grip of the handle is spaced from the transverse axis, the handle is apt to receive a moment of rotation with respect to the transverse axis when the vibratory tool is operated. Because of this moment of rotation, the handle is unsteady, and if the handle is very unsteady, it is difficult to handle the vibratory tool to effect disirable machining or operation. Therefore, the stiffness of the elastic material has to be high enough so that the handle is steady in operation. However, as an elastic material having a relatively high stiffness is used, or as the structure of the vibration proof mechanism is designed to have a relatively high stiffness as a whole, the vibration proof mechanism does not satisfactorily work, and thus vibrations of relatively high amplitude are transmitted to the grip of the handle.
In order to prevent the handle from rotating in the above-mentioned direction, it is possible to widen the width of a member supporting the elastic material in the direction that the handle tends to rotate. However, if the width of the supporting member were widened so that the handle is prevented from rotating, the size of the vibration proof mechanism would increase and thus the vibratory tool would be bulky.